Rod
Rod Z is the brother of Laura, the grandson of Dr. Z and the nephew of Ursula, Zander and Ed. History Rod and Laura were born to Dr. Z's stepson and his wife and they went with their grandpa on Christmas day when they went to the Cretaceous Period as part of a project to save the Dinosaurs from extinction. Dr. Ancient later let the team know that they were returning to the future for their baby's birth and resuming the project there, but Dr. Z and Seth sabotaged the Backlander and deleted the control data, trapping them in the Cretaceous Period, where Rex was born and Rod and Laura got to see his birth. Later, when the repairs were finished, they were taking the time machine for its final warp test when Dr. Z and Seth forced Dr. Ancient and Cretacia off their own time machine and started a fight with Jonathan that led to the Element Stones becoming separated and making the ship crash in a time period where Rex had grown up to the age of 12. When he woke up, he was on Zeta Point, an island created by the Backlander's camouflage system without any knowledge of what Dr. Z and Seth had done. Helga usually forced Rod and Laura to stay home and study, during which they encountered the D-Team face to face and got along with them well, until they double crossed them and sent the A-Team their co-ordinates. Later on, Seth sent them on missions to capture the remaining Dinosaur cards scattered all over the world under the thought that Dr. Z had sent them, when he hadn't, which resulted in Helga getting short-circuited by Seth in China Town and left on a boat floating to Hollywood. They were able to capture Saurophaganax, Stegosaurus and Ampelosaurus and keep them. When Laura brought Terry to Rod who was exhausted from using Fire Scorcher, he suggested bringing him to Dr. Z, but Laura made him take Terry to Dr. Drake instead. There, they ran into the D-Team and Laura told Rod that Seth had done it to Terry. Jonathan then appeared and stole the ship they came on to head to Zeta Point. Rod shut down Zeta Point's force field and detected Spiny, which allowed them to go there through the teleporter and Rod was able to go thanks to the Fire Stone in his Alpha Scanner. They found Dr. Z, Jonathan and the A-Team and Rod revealed what Seth had done to Terry. They caught up to him after he had hurt Helga and he revealed he was trying to bring his evolved dinosaurs back to when the real dinosaurs were killed, keeping them from going extinct. Dr. Z then summoned Spiny and Rod joined in with Tank, only for Seth to use Saurophaganax to defeat them using Fire Scorcher. They then retrieved the cards and fled, and Rod went with them. They then attacked Seth, but he dumped them in the garbage chute. They escaped thanks to Tank and used him against Seth, but he countered with Saurophaganax again. Rod summoned Ampelosaurus to fight Seth and washed Saurophaganax up with Aqua Vortex, but was defeated by Fire Scorcher. They managed to escape to the D-Lab on a ship Helga gave them when Seth unleashed his Black Tyrannosaurus on Sanjō city. They were unable to stop it and had to surrender all the Element Stones in their possession. They made it back onto the Backlander, but were captured by the Alpha Droids. They managed to get out thanks to Helga and Jonathan and reclaimed their Dino Holders and Alpha Scanners, capturing Seth's Saurophaganax as well. Rod, Laura, Rex, Zoe, Dr. Z, Helga and Dr. Taylor then forced the Black T-Rex outside and Rod summoned Spiny, Ampelosaurus and Megalosaurus to defeat and destroy it. They then placed the original Stones into the console to keep it from exploding. Rex's parents then returned and brought the Backlander back to the future, only for the Spectral Space Pirates to force them back. Laura and Rod then took Reese up for a tour around the ship when the Space Pirates returned and time napped the D-Team's parents. While Dr. Z was trying to fix the time machine, Rod and Laura went with Reese to the D-Lab to try and extend the radar of Rex's TPS device and got left behind with Dr. Owen and Patrick when Dr. Z accidentally set the time machine off. Later on, when a fire that the D-Team started in the Jurassic Period caused a chain reaction that prevented humans from becoming the dominant species and left plants open to rule the world, Rod, Laura, Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick were captured by the plants and insects, but were freed when the D-Team returned and Max destroyed the Main Root. Rod and Laura then came along with them back to the Jurassic Period and put out the fire with them, then go with them on their time travelling adventures. They followed the Space Pirates to the Stone Age, only for them to avoid an lava shower from the volcano. While down there, Dr. Z saw a mammoth swallow the Black Cosmos Stone. Max then guided them 3 years before the present, where he had seen a fossil of that mammoth and they managed to escape the Space Pirates and beam it up, obtaining the Black Cosmos Stone. They tried to trade a fake for the D-Team's parents, when Seth betrayed the Space Pirates and took all seven of the Cosmos Stones and their ship, capturing them with Gel Jarks. Helga then revealed the Gel Jarks had a weakness to salt and they battled Seth. When he dropped the Cosmos Stones from the Space Pirates ramming into the Backlander, Rod and Laura managed to retrieve the first six ones, but Seth escaped with the Black Cosmos Stone and his beaten Cryolophosaurus card. After a failed attempt to trade the six Cosmos Stones for the parents, they followed Seth back to the present where he was threatening Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick. He defeated all of their dinos with Snow Crystal, crashed the Backlander and stole the six Stones. Spectre then arrived and destroyed the D-Lab with Armatus' Spectral Stinger with Dr. Z, Helga and Seth inside. He then merged the Cosmos Stones into the Dark Pterosaur. In a last attempt, they used the power of the Stone Plates against the Dark Pterosaur and defeated Spectre and his dinos, before taking refuge on the Space Pirates' ship while Seth used the Backlander to destroy the Dark Pterosaur. They then celebrated on another island created by the camouflage system before using the Space Pirates' ship to head back to 2127. Dinosaurs *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) *Spinosaurus (Spiny) *Saichania (Tank) *Saurophaganax (given to Seth) *Ampelosaurus *Megalosaurs Rod and Laura also rode Fukuisaurus celebrating. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang